


Signed, Sunny

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: “What are you doing here so late?”“Would you believe me if I told you I forgot these?” Holding up his cigarette, Hal scrunches his nose.“That couldn’t wait until morning?”“I take it you’re not a smoker either. I’m just trying to be a friendly neighbor. I’ve got jumper cables in my truck if you need the help.” Glancing to his car keys still in the ignition, his sloppily thrown together satchel and the car seat in the back of his sedan, Hal nods, admitting defeat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Signed, Sunny

After five pitiful attempts, Hal slumps his head against the steering wheel. He was in no way knowledgeable in cars as he was with a computer, but he knew when his engine wasn’t turning on he was totally fucked. All of his students would’ve left by now, the busses have already stopped running, the babysitter would be wondering where he is and the dimly lit parking lot was otherwise vacant. Really wishing he had made better friends with other professors on campus, he decides he’ll just return to his office after locking up to call for a tow and deal with it tomorrow.

A light knock on his window startles him, hesitantly rolling down the window to see the lit ember of a cigarette first, then a man behind it. Out of instinct, Hal checks his doors are locked, which does not go unnoticed.

“Dr. Emmerich, wasn’t it?” Hal nods. “Need a jump?” Squinting, Hal bites the inside of his cheek.

“Do I know you?”

“Apparently not. Dave Sears. Up in the English office, though I’ve only seen you ‘round a couple times.”

“What are you doing here so late?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I forgot these?” Holding up his cigarette, Hal scrunches his nose.

“That couldn’t wait until morning?”

“I take it you’re not a smoker either. I’m just trying to be a friendly neighbor. I’ve got jumper cables in my truck if you need the help.” Glancing to his car keys still in the ignition, his sloppily thrown together satchel and the car seat in the back of his sedan, Hal nods, admitting defeat. Wordlessly, Dave extends his pack of cigarettes through the open window to Hal, who stares, confused. 

“Insurance I’ll come back.” With that, he departs without another word, disappearing into the night. Looking at his watch, Hal can only hope Sunny’s been put to bed and isn’t anxiously awaiting his return. 

The unmistakable loud rumbling of a truck pulls up beside him, cutting the engine while he silently goes to work, not asking Hal to help but merely sit and wait. 

Dave goes to his truck, starts the engine and returns to Hal’s window, who had already rolled the window back up.

“Need to let it run a few minutes.” Returning the cigarettes and promptly lighting another one, Dave keeps his distance, flicking the butt away before then instructing Hal to turn his key, car giving a few hiccups before starting, the man letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh my _God_ , thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Anything else I can help you with?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Thanks again.” Without any further exchange, Dave disconnects the cables, wraps them up, tosses them in his truck bed and Hal is gone. Climbing into his own vehicle, Dave allows some time to pass before departing towards the highway.

* * *

“Dave was his name, I think. Drives a big truck?” 

“I’m sorry, he’s busy right now. I think he’s in a class.”

“Really? Okay. Where’s his office? I need to drop something off.”

“I can take that for you.” Taking his earbud out of his ear, Jack makes himself known, startling the student and the slightly disheveled man. “I’m on my way to his office.” 

“Oh, okay. Yeah. This is a thanks.” Passing over a plastic baggie with a note attached, the man then promptly leaves with a curt goodbye and out the door to the building. 

“Who was that?” Jack asked, looking over the bag’s contents. 

“Dr. Emmerich, the psychics adjunct. Only teaches the labs at night.” 

“Huh,” he says aloud, nodding his head before climbing up the stairs, knocking on Dave’s office door out of courtesy before entering, throwing his bag down and slumping into a chair. 

“Hey, out.” Briefcase under one arm with a cup of coffee in his hand, Dave’s other hand holds the door open, motioning with his head for Jack to leave. “I’ve got a meeting. Confidential.”

“I’m on the clock.”

“You looked half asleep,” Frank laughs. “Is that what you’re teaching your TAs?”

“You could get lunch, if you’re looking for something to do.” Grumbling under his breath, Jack grabs his bag and slinks out, closing the door firmly behind him as he sulks off. 

“He’s a good kid, I just don’t have anything for him to grade right now.”

“Can’t he do his own homework? I let my TAs do whatever as long as they aren’t goofing off.” 

“I’ll talk to him about it later.” 

“Sure you will.” Sitting himself in Jack’s chair, Frank notices a bag, reading the blocky **DAVE** written in marker, sliding it towards the professor. “Is this yours?” Examining it, Dave picks it up, noting a single chocolate chip cookie and a folded note. Opening the piece of paper and giving the sweet to Frank, Dave skims it over.

“A love confession?” Frank teases, breaking the cookie in half to sniff before biting into it. “Tastes homemade.” 

“It’s a thank you note.” Turning the paper around to show Frank, it reads: “My daughter wanted to thank you for helping me. Thanks again,” with a crayon sun as the signature. 

“What’s that about?” 

“Some guy needed his car jumped last night. Didn’t know he had a kid.” 

“Who was it?”

“Dr. Emmerich.” Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Frank motions to look at the note again. 

“I almost thought he wasn’t real. I’m never around the science buildings and I only know he works a couple days a week and _real_ late. He’s got a full-time job elsewhere, for some big-wig company - don’t know what he’s doing teaching a class here for fun.” 

“He was really shit outta luck last night. Good thing I was still around.”

“You probably scared him,” Frank laughs, “lurking around campus, popping up out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, well, I saved him a tow.” Pulling up another chair, Dave grabs the office phone and dials in for their conference call.

* * *

“I see you got that note,” Jack comments, mouth full of a cheap sub sandwich, matching the meals he brought back for Dave and Frank, who didn’t complain much. “What was that about?”

“Gave Dr. Emmerich a jump last night; he brought me something as a thanks.”

“Mm. How was your meeting?”

“Confidential,” Frank reminds him, finishing off his drink before standing and grabbing his belongings. “Gotta go to class. Catch you later?” Tapping the back of his hand to Dave’s shoulder, he nods, waving as Frank then leaves. After the door closes, Jack and Dave look at each other, then finish their lunches. 

“Do you know anything about Dr. Emmerich?” Jack shakes his head, blond hair getting in his face. 

“Rose might’ve taken a class with him before, but I doubt it. I would’ve remembered if she had a night lab.” 

“When does he have class?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s Tuesdays and Thursdays 7-10. I don’t think he has office hours or anything. Don’t even know who his TA is - _if_ he has one. Guess the guy keeps to himself.”

“Sounds like it. Don’t you have class soon?” Looking at the clock and groaning, Jack gives Dave a look that asks ‘do I _have_ to?’ Dave, going through this routine regularly, nods sternly, collecting their trash and ushering Jack out for a smoke break. 

* * *

Sure enough, on Thursday night, Dave sits in his truck outside the science building, seeing the somewhat familiar car parked in the quiet lot. Footsteps echoing down the hall, he stops by the only lit classroom, only seeing a few shapes through the window. Tapping twice, he then opens the door, looking around. Two students sit side-by-side at a table, heads down low and talking amongst themselves, breaking to jot notes down on a notebook then back to the drawing board of tapping away at something. 

“Hello!” Announces a voice, startling Dave. From the corner of the room, a girl climbs on the desk and waves at him, a flash of dread crossing his mind that she might fall before two hands grab her by the waist and pull her into a dip, followed by some mumbled scoldings. 

“Don’t stand on this,” is all David catches, then some shuffling as Dr. Emmerich peers beyond the tablet screen he had his nose buried in. “Can I help you?” He calls, louder, raising his hand to motion Dave to come closer. 

“Dr. Emmerich?” 

“Yeah?” Looking up and sliding his glasses on, Hal’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh! Hey. Dave, wasn’t it?”

“Correct. I wanted to say thank you for the thank you.” 

“Did you like it?” The little girl blurts, eyes wide. “Th-the note?” 

“Did you write it?” She nods, beaming with a smile.

“I signed it! Daddy wrote it b-but I drew the sun!” Hal gives Dave an exhausted smile, rolling his shoulders back. 

“You’ve got a real knack for signing things. You must be really famous - could I have another autograph?” Hopping up to her feet, she grabs a pen off Hal’s desk and takes the piece of paper David offers, drawing a large sun and adding in a clumsy lettering of “love” with the e backwards. Handing it back with confidence, Dave examines it with a pause of silence before smiling. 

“Can’t believe I’m talking to a real celebrity. What’s your name?”

“Sunny.” 

“Of course. You’re world famous. The little girl with the big smile.” With a giggle, she turns towards her dad, hiding her face in embarrassment.

“What brings you by?” Hal asks, struggling with Sunny as she stands behind his desk chair.

“Wanted to say thanks. Little birdy told me this is where I’d find you.”

“I’ve got two students working on their senior project and the babysitter couldn’t do tonight, so here I am.”

“And here I am, ordering pizza for dinner. Have you guys eaten yet?”

“Oh-” Hal blinks, surprised, “- uh, no, we haven’t. Aside from snacks, no. You don’t have to do that.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me. You’ll just have to bake more cookies next time. And share some more notes, of course. What kind of toppings do you like?”

“Cheese,” Hal and Sunny say in unison, oblivious to the coincidence, which makes Dave laugh. 

“I’ll go ask those guys and it’ll be ready in about 30 minutes. Do you need anything? Coffee, soda, juice?” 

“All of the above,” the young professor sighs, running his fingers through his hair and smiling weakly. 

With a nod and a tap of his fingers to the desk, David then leaves to ask the students for their order, who seem slightly peeved they’re interrupted but quickly soothed at the idea of food. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Sunny cups her hand around her mouth and whispers loudly, “ _who was that_?”

“Dave,” Hal answers back at a normal volume. “Why?”

“ _He’s really pretty_ ,” she answers, making Hal laugh.

“Yeah,” he agrees, watching David depart from the lab with his phone pressed against his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it ends kinda abruptly i wasn't exactly sure what i wanted to do with this but i had written enough i didn't want to pitch it. thanks for reading!


End file.
